


Tidal Song Precure

by kazukowrites



Category: Original Work, Precure Fanseries - Tidal Song Precure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Magical Girls, Mental Health Issues, Ocean/Mermaid Motif, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, fanseries, self love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazukowrites/pseuds/kazukowrites
Summary: At the beginning of her final year of junior high, 15 - year -old Kyoko Koizumi moves to Yumeshima - a mysterious island famed for its legends. While exploring the island, she discovers… a mermaid accompanied by a talking sea turtle? Something smells fishy about this…The mermaid and sea turtle introduce themselves as Odessa and Azure, and claim that their homeland in danger! They come from the Hydro Realm, and in that world lies the Azora Kingdom. Azora is filled with mermaids as well as the malicious creatures known as The Shoal of Lament (also referred to as The Infected). Their goal is to locate the Cordis Shell (The Heart of the Sea) and harness its magical properties. When a member of The Shoal attacks Odessa, the urge to protect and make a change allows Kyoko to transform into one of the legendary Precures of the Seas, Cure Delphin!Now armed with the powers of the ocean, Kyoko must search for the Heart and defend Yumeshima from The Shoal. Accompanied by Odessa, and two other girls - Emi and Yuuna, Tidal Song Precure is formed. In order to find the Heart, the cures must find the heart within themselves.A story of self-love and the seas is about to start!Now, Precure! Marine Reflection!





	Tidal Song Precure

Tidal Song Precure (also called Tidal Song Pretty Cure and TSP) is a fanseries created by me in 2019. The series’ motifs are the ocean and mermaids, while the main themes are self-love and mental health. The chapters are currently being posted on Precure Animo, but I plan to have installments posted on Tumblr too.

TSP is my main series, with ocean/mermaid elements, and a self-love/mental health theme. The four cures, Kyoko Koizumi/Cure Delphin, Odessa Narumi/Cure Lagoon, Emi Nakagawa/Cure Reef, and Yuuna Kiyomizu/Cure Isle grow and learn about themselves while searching for the enchanted Cordis Shell, with hopes of rescue Azora - Odessa's kingdom - from ruin, and preventing their world from falling as well.

I hope you enjoy the story! :)

\- Kazuko


End file.
